


Git gud

by switchfault



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Winner (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, I have no excuses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMTM4 turns out to be far better than Jaewon had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Git gud

There's no denying that participating in SMTM4 has Jaewon feeling more nervous than he has in a long time, even if he's happy to be here. Being a part of the K-pop machine had been an interesting experience, but it was time for something new and more his style. 

Getting to hang out with people around his own age and older is an added perk, making it possible to push away the sense of responsibility he's been carrying for a while. It's not like he minded having someone around to take care of, not really. It had taught him to put his own needs aside for a while, focusing on someone else. 

He still checks in with Samuel often. Sends him texts during his free time, sends him a few pictures, even. It's a good way to keep himself occupied while he figures out where he fits in this giant group of rappers who are all trying to get to the same point.

Getting eliminated would have hurt if the producers hadn't already told him that he'd be back. Still, it's a relief when it's official, and he grins when he's suddenly part of a team. A proper team, not just a hastily put together duo that had more differences than similarities.

Jaewon already knows or know of everyone in his group and he smiles at Zico, who asks about Samuel and laughs at Jaewon's grumbling. 

The teamwork is if not strained, then a little awkward, in the beginning, but a couple of nights at a club fixes that. Once you've been shitfaced drunk with someone there isn't that much room for awkwardness. The partying does make him antsy, impatient in that familiar way where he knows that he really needs to get laid. He hardly even remembers the last time. Being busy has really put a damper on his sex life.

It doesn't help that once they've gotten over the first stilted conversations, Mino seems to be all over him. 

After spending so much time with Samuel, Jaewon has gotten used to touches. But where Samuel's were innocent and clingy, Mino's are downright _possessive_.

Jaewon isn't even sure he means anything by it. Mino gravitates towards everyone in turn, but he always comes back to Jaewon, flinging an arm around his shoulders and leaning against Jaewon so heavily that he nearly stumbles. He'll reach out a hand and tug at Jaewon's ear, laughing and jumping out of reach when Jaewon tries to retaliate. A couple of times his hand curl around the back of Jaewon's neck, grip just hard enough to send Jaewon's heart racing.

It's always Mino who sits next to him, shares his meal, makes sure to get drinks for both of them while letting the others sort themselves out. The sudden change from being the oldest to the youngest takes some time to get used to, but Jaewon enjoys it before long.

He enjoys Mino's touches too. A little at first, almost hesitantly, but then more and more. Especially because instead of becoming fewer, they increase, until Jaewon starts dreaming about Mino at night.

This wasn't what he had planned on when he decided to try out for SMTM4, but hey, he's not gonna complain. 

 

-

 

The teasing turns serious before long. It's Jaewon who pushes the issue, because innocent flirting isn't really his thing. Not that he minds it, but easy smiles and affectionate pats to the back isn't what he wants from Mino.

He's going to make sure Mino knows it too.

They're standing in the middle of the crowd when Jaewon steps closer, presses lightly against Mino's side. It's only a slight risk; with the constant rap battles going on at the front of the room, nobody is going to pay much attention to them. "I want you to fuck me," he states clearly, fixing Mino with a stare.

For a second, Mino gapes back at him, all bravado gone. 

Jaewon presses closer, more insistently. He's not above pushing buttons, and he's pretty good at getting what he wants in a way that makes it seem like nothing was even his idea in the first place. 

"Where, when?" Mino's hand creep to Jaewon's back, holds him in place, makes sure he doesn't pull back, and Jaewon's smile widens. 

"Anywhere, anytime," he answers easily. Mino probably doesn't believe him, but there's time to fix that, hopefully. He figures he can start right now, and he closes a hand around Mino's wrist, dragging him along. He doesn't miss how Mino stumbles after him and curses, nor does he miss the tension in Mino's voice and he thinks that this is going to be so fucking good.

He picked out a suitable bathroom the week before and leads Mino to it, closing and locking the door behind them. There's enough of a distance to the assembly room that the chance of being overheard is slim. Not that Jaewon would have cared much if anyone heard. 

"You're serious," Mino says. Still surprised. Jaewon steps up and kisses the surprise off his face. 

Mino is slow to respond at first, and Jaewon starts wondering if he's made a mistake. But then Mino groans against his lips and backs Jaewon up against the nearest wall, hands tugging at his clothes. All eagerness and intent, nothing sweet about it. Perfect. 

"Good to know I wasn't wrong," Jaewon says, mostly to himself, letting Mino strip him. There isn't really any need for that, but there's no need to protest either, especially when Mino drinks in the sight of him naked and lets his hands follow the same lines as his gaze. Mino's hands are large and a little too rough; he tugs and pushes at Jaewon. Wanting, but not sure how to get what he wants.

Maybe it's the first time he's with a guy. Good thing Jaewon came prepared. He flashes Mino a grin and pushes fabric out of the way, doesn't bother with stripping him completely, just frees his half hard cock and strokes it to full hardness. The size of it has Jaewon gasping, impressed, and he runs his fingers along the length and rubs at the head, watching how Mino's face reddens. "Is that why they call you Huge Boy?" Jaewon laughs and Mino laughs with him, easing some of the tension that first times brought, regardless of the level of casualness.

"Sure you can take it?"

"Why don't you find out?" Jaewon grins and presses a condom into Mino's palm, lets him take care of that part. He's not going to do all the work here.

Mino breathes a curse and rolls it on, strokes himself a few times and honestly, Jaewon might have been happy with simply watching him. But nah. He has too much want for that, a deep itch in his body craving to be scratched. Mino steps closer and runs his hands over Jaewon's skin again, flicks a thumb over a nipple, drags nails down Jaewon's stomach, rubs his fingers against jaewon's cock, hard enough to make him buck into the touch. "Don't I need to, like, do something first?"

It's one of the vaguest questions Jaewon has ever gotten in this kind of situation and he kisses Mino again because it's hard to resist. "Normally, yeah, but I came prepared." 

Instead of telling Mino what he means, Jaewon turns and bends over one of the sinks, legs spread and back arched. He spend the morning loosening himself up, scissoring his fingers inside himself while he thought about Mino. He had been so close to coming then, but had managed not to. It would be better this way. 

"Shit," Mino says and Jaewon knows he's understood. That much is clear from how he steps close and spreads Jaewon open. There's a moment of nothing and then something wet pressing against his rim; definitely not Mino's dick, and in a flash Jaewon realizes it must be his fingers and that he must have licked them wet and fuck, his hips cant at the thought alone.

"Just fuck me, jesus," Jaewon says, impatience trickling through him. He's wanted this ever since he met Mino properly and while he has no doubt that Mino fingering him would be great, that's not what he wants right now, what he needs. 

Behind him, Mino's breath hitches, but he's quick to take Jaewon up on the offer. Or rather, the demand. The head of his cock presses against Jaewon's ass, and even with the prep and the amount of lube Jaewon used, it's still a slight struggle for Mino to push inside. 

But he does, head popping beyond the rim and he slides in slowly, stretching Jaewon open in a way that his fingers hadn't. If Mino makes any noises, Jaewon isn't aware of it. His blood rushes in his ears and he bites down on the back of his hand to muffle the loud, needy moans that spill from him. Maybe he shouldn't be this forward, but if Mino can't handle it, it's best to find out now instead of ten fucks down the line. 

And fuck, it sure seems like Mino's up for it; he bottoms out inside Jaewon and stays still for a few seconds - to give himself time to adjust, to give Jaewon time, who knows - before he pulls almost all the way back out. When he slams back in, Jaewon practically howls at how it burns and stretches and has his knees trembling within seconds. 

Mino's pace is uncertain at first, searching, and yeah, this probably is his first time with a guy, but he gets used to it before Jaewon's gotten used to the feeling of Mino's cock inside him. His hands grip Jaewon's hips in a bruising hold and there isn't much Jaewon can do but cling onto the sink in front of him and ride it out, letting Mino set the pace.

He figures there's no need to putting up any kind of fight when Mino's doing such a good job of fucking him in just the right way. Chances are that Mino doesn't even know how the too hard thrusts is sending shocks up Jaewon's spine. The slight burning feeling gradually dies down as Mino fucks him open, stretches him, makes it easier for Mino to slide deep every time. 

The room is filled with choked moans and belatedly Jaewon realizes they're coming from him. His face flushes at how desperate he sounds, but there's no stopping it and the sounds only makes Mino fuck him harder until Jaewon is tightening around him on purpose, tensing just in order to feel it more. 

It has Mino smacking his ass hard enough for it to hurt and Jaewon cries out with the sting of it. "You wanna come, baby?" Mino asks in what's no doubt supposed to be a sexy drawl, and Jaewoon has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. For all his rapping skills, Mino isn't particularly good at talking dirty, but now isn't the time to teach him.

Instead, Jaewon groans and nods. "Yeah. Close," he adds for emphasis, pushing back to meet Mino's movements. 

Mino, to his credit, isn't one for teasing. He reaches around Jaewon, curls a hand around his cock, strokes him sloppily, no rhythm to it at all and if he wasn't so damn worked up, Jaewon would have been annoyed. Instead he goes with it, fucking into Mino's fist, the sounds he makes getting more and more desperate until Mino slams into him hard enough to jolt Jaewon against the sink and he comes with a startled cry. The pain shoots through him and makes his entire body feel like it tenses up, but that only makes it better, and judging by how Mino repeats it, he thinks so too.

Jaewon is spent, doesn't have much energy left to do anything, but he still groans as Mino's hand slides back to his hips, gripping him hard. Without it, Jaewon has a feeling he would have collapsed on the floor. Instead he bends over further, grapsing the edge of the sink, and lets Mino use him, spread him further, fuck him any way he wants. If he'd had it in him, Jaewon would have been happy to go another round.

As it is, he can barely keep up, crying out weakly again when Mino slams back in and stays there. He bends over Jaewon's back, bites at his shoulder as he fills him up and Jaewon shudders. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and flushes with color, half wishing he had thought to watch earlier. 

Another time, maybe.

They're both unsteady on their feet when they go back down to join the others. Jaewon's entire body aches, but in a good way. He's going to have bruises for days and he feels less on edge than he has for weeks. 

 

-

 

There's a definite air of _no homo_ about Mino, but that suits Jaewon just fine. It's not as if he's looking for something serious, and he's perfectly happy for their relationship to be about little other than music and fucking. 

Not that they start fucking every other day, there's rarely time for that unless Jaewon is willing to do all the prep work himself.

Which he does, a couple of times. Partly because he wants to get fucked and partly because it still catches Mino off guard when Jaewon tugs him into a bathroom or an abandoned storage room. 

Most of the time, though, it's rushed handjobs and not enough kisses for Jaewon's liking. He figures that maybe he should be pleased that Mino's even making out with him at all, but it's hard to be satisfied with a little when Mino's hard kisses leave him breathless and aching for more every damn time. 

"So eager," Mino teases every time Jaewon chases his mouth, but he's always the one who withdraws from kisses first. He doesn't look uncomfortable, exactly, but there's a definite unwillingness to get too close.

Come to think of it, he's probably a little too much work, but Jaewon likes a challenge. He's not gonna try to convince Mino that he's gay or some shit like that, but it seemed stupid to pull away from kissing when he had been balls deep in Jaewon's ass just days earlier.

Oh well. One thing at a time, and for the time being, Jaewon was more pleased than frustrated.

 

-

 

One thing Jaewon likes about Mino is that aside from the kissing, he never needs much persuasion. Or any, really. He's easy to rile up and easy to please, and Jaewon takes full advantage of it. 

Even when they're technically not alone.

Halfway through sharing a meal with their team, Jaewon nudges Mino's leg under the table. He cocks his head and looks at Mino, a glint in his eyes that Mino picks up on before long. A smile blossoms on his face, starting small and pleased but growing wide enough to light up his entire face and fuck, he's beautiful.

That awe is enough for Jaewon to shove Mino against the locked door in the nearest bathroom, sinking down to his knees and taking Mino's cock halfways down his throat before Mino has even had the chance to do anything. 

"Jesus," Mino stutters above him, leaning against the door for support. He starts out soft but hardens quickly, filling Jaewon's mouth and it's not quite enough but they don't have time for more and this is definitely better than nothing. It's even better when one of Mino's hands tangle in his hair, tugging lightly at first but harder every time Jaewon bobs his head, fitting more of Mino's dick into his mouth every time. 

The feeling of it is enough to make Jaewon harden as well and he shoves a hand down his own pants carelessly, jerking himself off. It's aimless when he starts out, but then Mino grabs his hair a little harder, starts thrusting into his mouth with little grunts, and Jaewon mimics his movements automatically. 

Mino's never careful when he gets to this point, too turned on to focus on anything but his own pleasure, but Jaewon doesn't mind. Fuck, that just makes it better. The way Mino's head smacks back against the door, the way both his hands hold Jaewon's head still, the way his thrusts get erratic, going from too shallow to be satisfying and too deep to be comfortable. The harshness goes straight to Jaewon's dick and he's the one who comes first, moans muffled around Mino's cock but audible nonetheless.

Half a dozen more thrusts, and Mino follows, doesn't even give a warning before he's shooting down Jaewon's throat. It makes him choke, and he coughs when Mino lets go and sags back against the door. He doesn't look the slightest bit apologetic aside from offering Jaewon a little shrug and helping him back up, and Jaewon just rolls his eyes and rubs at his sore jaw instead of complaining.

Cleaning up again is a bitch. His shirt is too stained to wear back out, so Mino laughs and lets Jaewon borrow his sweater. It's big enough to make Jaewon feel like he's positively drowning, but he likes that feeling too. Comfort isn't something he associates with Mino, but sometimes there are these little gestures, and back out at the table Jaewon settles beside Mino, smiling more than usual.

 

-

 

Jaewon is fast asleep when his phone rings, the buzzing of it so insistent that it drags him out of his dreams. He picks up, muttering a groggy hello, wondering if there's an emergency somewhere. Maybe something happened back home.

"Hey," a familiar voice says. Mino. 

Jaewon stifles a yawn and checks his watch. "The fuck, it's three in the morning, what're you callin' for? I thought it was an emergency."

"It _is_ an emergency," Mino says. He sounds tired, but antsy. "Gonna die from blue balls or something."

If he wasn't still sleepy and kinda annoyed, Jaewon would have burst out laughing. It's not even that long since they saw each other last. He manages a little snort and stretches out on his back, contemplating going back to sleep because at the moment, Mino's balls are far from his problem. "What do you expect me to do about it? If you want me, you know where I live." Jaewon knows he sounds flippant, a little too easy. He's all but inviting Mino to come over in the middle of the night to fuck him.

Mino doesn't take him up on it, though the muttered curse coming over the line hints that he wants to. "Can't. Gotta get up in a few hours."

"So do I." Jaewon stifles another yawn and hmms when Mino goes quiet. "Still there? Don't think you can die from blue balls, Mino."

"Still don't wanna deal with it." Mino huffs and there's a sound of shuffling feet and then the click of a door. "'m in the bathroom. I was gonna... I wanna listen to you."

Jaewon goes from sleepy to wide awake in the blink of an eye. So that's why he was calling. "I'm too tired to talk much," he says, "but I can jerk off with you?" 

His free hand is in his sweats by the time Mino laughs, almost shyly. "Yeah, that'd be...good." He breathes a little heavier, and Jaewon has no problems with imagining him. Still standing, leaned against the wall, one hand clutching the phone to his ear while the other circles his cock.

It's almost irritating how quickly Mino's heavy breathing and scattered words get Jaewon off; he's on the verge of coming within minutes of being woken up and he should in all honesty be able to control himself better than this, especially when Mino's not even touching him. There's something about Mino's voice that gets to him, especially the way it gets even lower than normal when he's turned on. "Wish I was there," Jaewon groans, palming himself quicker and letting Mino know when he's about to come.

He still manages to hold out, waiting for Mino, leaving them coming within seconds of each other. For the longest time there's nothing but heavy breathing on the phone and Jaewon sinks back against his bed, deciding that he can get cleaned up in the morning. He licks at his come-covered fingers and thinks about doing the same to Mino. 

"You still there?" Jaewon's half back to sleep when Mino speaks.

"Mmhmm. Sleepy though." He yawns noisily as if to prove it. Maybe he's acting like he's annoyed that Mino woke him up, but he knows he'll sleep better after this. "How 'bout you?"

Mino laughs quietly and there's the sound of him moving again. "Getting into bed now. Jaewon, I... Thanks."

Jaewon chuckles. "No problem, but next time you'd better drag yourself over here."

"Noted, will do." Mino lingers on the phone even if they're both too tired to talk, his breathing evening out and helping Jaewon calm down as well. They don't even say goodbye; Jaewon falls asleep before he has the chance to hang up. It's better that way, honestly.

 

-

 

The downside of sleeping with someone who calls himself straight is that Mino refuses to give Jaewon any blowjobs, and the one time Jaewon had brought up eating him out Mino had gone several shades whiter. 

"I don't even know why you'd want me to," Mino says gruffly. Locked away in Jaewon's apartment they have time and space to do more than rush through things, and Jaewon's already sucked Mino off once. 

It would be nice to get some of the same treatment in return. "Do you like it when I suck _your_ dick?"

Mino blinks at him and then he laughs. "Yeah, okay, point taken." He pulls Jaewon a little closer and grabs his cock through his jeans, rubs him hard in about three seconds flat and for a moment Jaewon thinks he's convinced Mino.

That is, until Mino gets up and pulls Jaewon with him with an almost apologetic smile. "I'm just not cool with doing it. But I can try something else, if you want?"

Jaewon bites back a sigh and nods. It's not that he's too disappointed, because Mino gives him more than enough to satisfy him. The fact that Mino feels bad for not being able to push his limits and wants to make up for it drowns out the rest of the feeling of being let down. It's just like Mino, really. He's rough and tumble, edging on being harsh at times, but he's also kind. Giving. 

Mino leads him into the bedroom and strips him naked, slower than normal. That change alone is almost enough to make Jaewon say to hell with it, they should just fuck because that's more than good enough and while he likes pushing the limits a little, he doesn't want to force Mino into doing something he's not okay with.

The look in Mino's eyes stop him, however, and Jaewon lets Mino push him onto the bed, on all fours. His hands are gentler than usual too, and Jaewon sighs because it feels good in a different way. He's gotten used to the rougher side of Mino, but this is good too. Just different.

"I figured," Mino starts, then stops and clears his throat. Jaewon could ask, but instead he waits. "You usually do all the...stuff yourself, right, but we've got time now so I thought maybe I could..."

He trails off and sounds more unsure than Jaewon's ever heard him. This was probably where he should turn around and reassure him, but scrambling up to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand and all but throwing it at Mino probably has much the same effect. "Fuck, yes. If you wanna. I don't mind doing it myself."

Mino chuckles, full of warmth, and gives Jaewon's ass a light smack. "I've wanted to since the first time," he admits, and in a flash Jaewon remembers the fingers at his ass.

"Just take your time," he says, trying to give advice even if he's having a problem with thinking straight. "I'll tell you if anything hurts too much." He almost adds that a bit of pain is fine, but unless Mino is a total idiot, he has picked up on that already.

The bed dips as Mino gets onto it, settling behind Jaewon. He does take his time, fingers tracing lines over Jaewon's back and ghosting over his sides before stroking down his thighs. It's difficult not to get impatient, and Mino snorts when Jaewon shifts, spreading his legs further. He doesn't say anything, but he takes the hint and soon there are slick fingers sliding over his ass, circling the rim. A slight press doesn't last anywhere near long enough and Jaewon curses quietly. 

"You told me to take my time, don't complain now," Mino says, still amused, though he punctuates the words with another smack to Jaewon's ass. Hard enough to make him jerk this time, and Jaewon isn't sure if it's him or Mino who sounds more surprised.

If nothing else, it's a good encouragement, and the press returns, Mino's finger sliding inside him with relative ease. It's not that long since the last time Mino fucked him, after all, and Jaewon's had trouble dealing in the days in between - just jerking off doesn't seem to do it for him right now. "That's good," he mutters, though he knows it's obvious already that it's good. He's hard without either of them touching him, dick leaking pre-come onto the bedsheet beneath him.

Mino answers by pushing in another finger. Twisting them slightly, alternating between depths, occasionally tugging at the rim in a way that has Jaewoon collapsing forward until his head rests on the bed. The position is vulnerable, not one he puts himself in too often, but he trusts Mino enough to let him close. 

"You're so tight," Mino says, note of surprise in his voice as if he hasn't fucked Jaewon senseless half a dozen times already. He scissors his fingers, experiments with paces, buries his fingers in to the knuckle, adds a third finger and laughs breathlessly at how Jaewon gasps and rocks back against him. 

It's already good, so fucking good, but then, _then_. There's a wet heat on his ass, warm and insistent, something pushing inside the rim between two fingers and taking his breath away because fuck, that's Mino's tongue, has to be. "Fuck, Mino, what," he stutters out, but then his voice cracks and he descends into nothing but broken moans and half-sobs, hands clutching the bedsheets as his body thrashes. 

Jaewon actually tries to move away, not sure how to deal with it when he doesn't see it coming and not when it's Mino, but Mino curls an arm around him and holds him still, even pulls him closer. Buries his tongue inside Jaewon's ass as far as it'll go, pulls it out and circles the rim, then pushes back inside. Jaewon chokes on nothing but air when Mino shifts and holds him with both hands, spreading his ass and tongue-fucking him. Nails digging into his skin, Mino's teeth grazing his sensitive skin every now and then, when he gets too eager to be careful. It's on the verge of being too much but Jaewon takes it anyway, shuddering his way into an orgasm that damn near hurts.

Only then does Mino fuck him, unusually slow, his arms hooked underneath Jaewon's knees, spreading him open. Jaewon's too worn out to do much, but he strokes his hands over Mino's skin and urges him on with a pinch to his nipples and an arch of his back. Mino's eyes close when he climaxes and Jaewon watches him, burning every second into his mind.

When Mino collapses down next to him - half on top of him, really, but Jaewon doesn't mind the crushing weight - Jaewon reaches over and smacks his arm. "Blowjobs are a no go, but you can do _that_?"

"Heat of the moment," Mino mumbles. Looks embarrassed, but proud of himself as well, and the way he rubs his cheek against Jaewon's shoulder is too endearing to handle. 

Damn. They could be so good together. If they were properly together.

 

-

 

Mino invites Jaewon over to his dorm in between SMTM4 episodes, assures him that the place is going to be empty. Honestly, Jaewon thinks his apartment is better, there's far less of a risk of being walked in on, but well, he's always liked a bit of danger, so why not.

For some reason, Mino lets him borrow a set of keys, tells Jaewon to let himself in. It all makes sense once he's there. When he walks into the living room, he's greeted to the sight of Mino on the couch, naked and hard, fist curled around his cock as he strokes himself slowly. He catches Jaewon staring and grins, pumps his cock a couple more times and then squeezes in a way that goes straight to Jaewon's own dick. 

Fucking hell.

"Come sit on daddy's dick, baby," he says, eyes raking over Jaewon's body and even if everything about this is really fucking hot, Jaewon still can't help but laugh at Mino's choice of words.

Doesn't stop him from walking over, however, shedding clothes with every step and tugging his boxers off just as he stops to stand in front of Mino. "You really need to learn how to talk dirty. Not sure that's gonna do it for me."

Mino huffs, but he takes it in stride. No wonder, considering that Jaewon leans forward slightly, enough to hook two fingers around Mino's cock, teasing more than anything else. He still looks a bit grumpy, though. "You think you can do better?"

It's exactly the kind of reaction Jaewon was both hoping for and expecting. He stays where he is, seeing no need to rush things. Especially considering that while Mino might be more than ready, Jaewon hasn't had the time to catch up yet. Good a time as any to show Mino that Jaewon's mouth is more talented than anyone gives him credit for.

"You want me to tell you how good your dick feels inside me?" Jaewon starts out slow, watches Mino perk up in interest and a little surprise, as if he hadn't expected Jaewon to take him up on the challenge. "You have no idea how good it is, how it feels when you fill me up, fuck me whether I want it or not, whether I can take it or not. I want you every damn day. When I can't have you, I fuck myself with my fingers and imagine it's you. Doesn't even come close, you know, but I'll take what I can get." 

Jaewon groans and takes his hand off Mino long enough to retrieve the small tube he's started carrying around in his pocket at all times. Without taking the time to tease, he slicks up his fingers and slides first one, then another, into himself. Sure, maybe he could take it without prep, but he doesn't see the need to make it hurt on purpose. Besides, he has a feeling the show is one hell of a turn on. "Not to mention how it feels when you fuck my mouth," Jaewon continues, licking his lips for emphasis. "You probably think you're being rough, but fuck, Mino, you could go so much further. I'd let you make me _beg_ for your cock."

Panting, Jaewon finally looks up. Mino stares back at him, mouth open, eyes glazed, pupils blown. The sight very nearly makes Jaewon moan, but he manages a smile instead, pretty and innocent, and revels in how Mino shudders. It's been a long time since Jaewon learned to use his smile for all it was worth, even if he doesn't do it all that often anymore. 

"Fuck, want you," Mino chokes out, hands blindly reaching for Jaewon and it's the sheer want in every inch of him that really gets to Jaewon. He loves this, loves feeling wanted, needed, desired. Feeling like he's the only person in the world and he'll do anything to stretch that feeling out a little longer.

Potentially blowing Mino's mind is just an added perk. "Wanted me to sit on your dick, didn't you," he says, gives said dick a few shallow jerks, watches Mino push into the touch like he can barely keep himself from shoving Jaewon to the floor and fucking him raw. Jaewon tilts his head and looks Mino over, weighing the options and deciding that fuck it, he'll take the risk because Mino was the one who started it. "Want me to ride your dick, daddy?"

This time Mino whines, unusually high-pitched, and his big hands grab Jaewon so hard it's no doubt gonna leave bruises. Totally worth it. Jaewon feels dizzy himself, not quite having anticipated the power of his own words, and he willingly straddles Mino, lets Mino take charge at first, spreading Jaewon open and sliding in easily. 

It's even better than usual, the relatively slow build up - quick for anyone else, slow for them - making him extra sensitive. He's tempted to just jerk himself off and let Mino do whatever he wants, but that seems like too much of a wasted opportunity, and instead Jaewon fights Mino's pace. 

"Why are you," Mino starts, but Jaewon shuts him up with a kiss, drags his tongue over Mino's teeth and savors the taste of him. The kiss is enough to distract Mino, gives Jaewon the chance to find a rhythm of his own. 

He grins at Mino, wicked now instead of trying to play innocent. "Gonna ride you so good, daddy," he says, and while he would never have thought of this on his own, he sure as hell doesn't mind that Mino came up with it. Okay, so maybe he had meant it as a joke, but that won't stop Jaewon from running with it and making it his own, turning something playful into a kink, one more way to take the pleasure to a new height.

If Mino had protested, Jaewon would have stopped, but instead of voicing any objection Mino's eyes widen and then he moans, louder than he normally lets himself. "Gonna be a good boy for daddy?" 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , if Jaewon had known that this could be so hot he would have done it a long time ago and he picks up his pace without meaning to, body responding to Mino's words. It clearly spurs Mino on, makes him keep talking, streams of curses punctuated by praise for Jaewon, telling him how good he is, such a good little slut for him and Jaewon's head spins because Mino sure as hell picked up on the dirty talk pretty fucking fast. 

It makes it impossible to take it slow and Jaewon races through it, needing more, wanting all of Mino. His hands scrabble over Mino's shoulders and chest, leaving angry red marks, and he hardly even cares when Mino grabs his hands away, forces them behind his back and tells him to keep them there. He might have thought that Mino was in full control, but his voice is tight and he arches up every time Jaewon pushes down. The hard, fast pace sets Jaewon off in the best of ways, urges him on and on and on.

"Come for me," Mino breathes, right into his ear. He follows it up by angling Jaewon's hips a little, just enough to fuck into him deeper and Jaewon keens at the sudden pressure against his prostate. He doesn't know if Mino's doing it on purpose, but he sticks to the angle and Jaewon decides he couldn't care less whether or not it's on purpose. Mino bites at his ear and neck, just keeps going and going. "Come on my dick, Jaewon."

Slamming himself down on Mino's cock, Jaewon does just that. 

He's never come like this before, without even being touched, just Mino's cock inside him and Mino's voice in his ear getting him off. It feels different, strange, fucking amazing, and he tries to make it last for as long as possible, grinding down on Mino's cock to feel the near painful pressure. Jaewon's still trembling when Mino starts fucking him again, hard this time, and Jaewon lets him even if he's so sensitive that he thinks he's going to pass out. He finally moves his arms, leaning heavily against Mino, his arms braced on his shoulders.

Mino comes with a low grunt, arms suddenly around Jaewon, holding him close. Jaewon has had enough time to calm down slightly, and he pulls Mino's head back enough to watch him. The sheen of sweat on his forehead, the lust in his eyes, flushed cheeks, lips red and swollen from where he's bitten them too hard. He really is beautiful, and Jaewon kisses him until they're both too breathless to keep it up.

"You, you're fucking incredible," Mino says with open awe in his voice, and Jaewon sighs contently and runs a hand through his short hair. Usually Mino never lingers when they're done, but this time he does, running his hands over Jaewon's sweaty skin as if he's searching for something. Jaewon isn't sure what to make of it, but he's too fucked out to care, and just leans against Mino with another sigh.

 

-

 

Something changes after that.

They've always worked pretty well together, but it's nothing compared to how they fit now. They write raps together, playing off each other. Mino's style is different to Jaewon's, more aggressive where Jaewon is laid back, but they switch it up and catch everyone else off guard when it's Jaewon who raps the words written for Mino and Mino who backs him up. 

They work on more complete songs too, things that could work outside of the show. Neither of them are experts at writing music, but they're better when they work together. It's strange, really. Mino has such a long history in the industry while Jaewon is just starting out, but they still fit together as if they've been collaborating for years.

It's kinda cool, especially when theyre complimented on their teamwork and on how they've improved.

The biggest change are when they're alone, however. Mino doesn't pull away from kissing anymore; instead he initiates it, tangling his fingers in Jaewon's hair and kissing him for what seems like an eternity. It leaves Jaewon dazed every time, dazed and a little needy, and he has a feeling that Mino picks up on it because he just kisses Jaewon more and more.

It's a little confusing, but a lot nice, so Jaewon doesn't question it.

 

-

 

Jaewon doesn't realize that things are definitely different now until the day Mino sinks down to his knees in front of him, hands tugging at Jaewon's belt. He flashes a smile up at Jaewon, pats his stomach. "Don't worry, I want to. Dunno what I'm doing, though, you're gonna have to teach me."

Honestly, Jaewon thinks he's dreaming. He's thought about it before, of course he has, because while he knows what it feels like when Mino fucks him or jerks him off, he has no idea what it'd feel like to have Mino's lips wrapped around his dick, Mino's damn talented mouth on him. 

"Holy shit," he whispers, can't believe his fucking luck when Mino laughs up at him as he pushes fabric out of the way. He starts out slow, just strokes Jaewon for a while until Jaewon's bucking into the touch and grumbling because he's likely to come too quick if Mino doesn't get a move on. The idea of teaching him is more than a little appealing, and Jaewon brushes his fingers through Mino's hair and tugs him closer.

"Do whatever you feel like, I'm cool with being a crash test dummy."

Mino snorts. "You're definitely a dummy."

"Takes one to know one," Jaewon shoots back and tugs at Mino's hair, even if it's too short for him to do it properly. It's much better payback to shift a little, rubbing his dick against Mino's cheek and watching how he flushes red. 

He mutters something under his breath, but turns his head and kisses the side of Jaewon's cock. Something about it makes Jaewon's heart skip a beat and he has a sudden urge to hug Mino, to hell with getting a blowjob.

But then Mino opens his mouth and runs his tongue along Jaewon's cock and yeah, okay, he really does want that blowjob after all. He takes his time, more so than he has with anything else they've done, and Jaewon lets him. Doesn't need to push Mino as hard as Mino pushes him. There's no need to rush when he has Mino's tongue working over his cock, from the base to the head and back down again, his mouth dipping lower until his teeth graze Jaewon's balls a little too hard. "Careful with the teeth," he whines, but he still smiles as he gives Mino's cheek a light smack.

"Got it," Mino says, and he doesn't sound apprehensive at all, just curious and willing to go there, do something he refused to do not that long ago, and it's all for Jaewon. It's the only thing Jaewon can think about as Mino licks his lips and opens his mouth, lets Jaewon's cock slide inside with a small sound and fuck, he's doing this for Jaewon. Just for him.

Mino is clumsy, there's no denying that, and Jaewon has definitely had better blowjobs, but the fact that it's _Mino_ doing it is enough to send him reeling far too quickly. Mino bobs his head shallowly, hasn't taken more than a couple of inches but Jaewon doesn't even care, it's more than enough to get him off.

"Mino, gonna," he warns, and Mino pulls back. Probably not quite ready for a faceful of come just yet, but Jaewon doesn't mind because he can imagine that day already and it's enough to push him over the edge. Mino strokes him throught it, draws it out until it's almost painful and then wrinkles his nose a little at the mess. 

Jaewon laughs, delirious and happy, and tugs at Mino's hand until he can lick it clean. Taking his time, sucking on each finger in turn and hums low in his throat when Mino growls.

When Jaewon sinks to the floor to return the favor, Mino doesn't get up. Instead he pushes Jaewon down completely until he's on his back, stretched out. Jaewon doesn't get it, not until tugs his pants off and then straddles Jaewon's chest, shifting to find a decent position. His cock tents his boxers and Jaewon lifts his head instinctively to get closer. 

"Don't worry," Mino says again, echoing his own words from earlier, except the continuation is very different. "I'm gonna feed you my dick, make you choke on it before I come. You want that?"

As if he even has to ask. Jaewon runs his hands over Mino's thighs and nods, just waits until Mino frees himself and pushes forwards enough for Jaewon to suck him down, as far as he can manage. He has to strain his neck and it's awkward as hell, but awkward in a way that spurs him on, trying to find ways to make it work better. 

For a while, Mino lets him struggle. Just sits there, grinning down at him. It's only when Jaewon lets his teeth drag along the sensitive skin that Mino laughs, breathlessly, and shifts. He braces a hand on the floor and buries the other in Jaewon's hair, holding him still as he pushes further into Jaewon's mouth and Jaewon's eyes flutter shut at how much easier it is this way.

Mino keeps still for a moment, cock filling Jaewon's mouth so fully that he can barely even breathe. "Pinch me if it's too much, yeah?" The hand in Jaewon's hair becomes gentle, strokes his hair away from his face.

It's not like Jaewon can answer properly, so he just hums around Mino's cock instead, hollowing his cheek, sucking him harder in a way that has Mino gasping for air. It's the only way Jaewon can think of to show how much he approves of and appreciates Mino taking the time to make sure that they're both okay with what they're doing.

Mino clearly takes it as a sign to go ahead and his fingers tighten in Jaewon's hair again as he thrusts a little harder. Tears well up in Jaewon's eyes when the head of Mino's dick hits the back of his throat, but he doesn't try to stop it. Doesn't want to. Instead he breathes shallowly through his nose and relaxes as much as he can, allowing Mino to push deeper, deeper, deeper. 

"Your mouth feels so fucking good," Mino says with a groan, pulling back enough to give Jaewon a brief chance to breathe before he slams home again, sliding down his throat easier now and Jaewon swallows around Mino's cock and loves how it makes Mino's hips snap as if he can't control it. 

He doesn't slow down, either. Instead he leans forwards slightly, enough to make it easier to fuck Jaewon's mouth, the pace verging on brutal before long and Jaewon chokes, can hardly breathe at all, just snatches oxygen whenever Mino pulls back enough. He hardly cares about breathing either, ending up feeling pleasantly dizzy and he can feel his dick hardening again. His hands rest on Mino's hips, gripping lightly, encouraging him instead of trying to make him slow down.

And fuck, Mino does anything but. Jaewon can barely hear his grunts over the rush of blood in his ears, and it feels like an eternity before Mino's cock twitches in his mouth, seems to grow even fuller, and then there's come shooting down his throat. Swallowing isn't even a choice because Mino doesn't pull back, just keeps fucking Jaewon's mouth like he can't get enough of it.

When he finally pulls back, Jaewon gasps for air and coughs weakly. He's so hard it hurts, but doing something about is too much and he just shrugs when Mino raises an eyebrow over how Jaewon chooses to simply get dressed again. Speaking is too difficult; Jaewon thinks his next few performances are going to sound far more raw than usual.

"You get off on it, don't you," Mino says, sounding so fucking satisfied with himself that Jaewon punches his shoulder. 

There's no denying that it's the truth, though, and it should scare him off a little. Mino's starting to know him too well, slipping past defenses and crashing through walls he probably doesn't even know are there. 

Instead, Jaewon tip-toes up and hooks an arm around Mino's neck, stays close to the idiot for the rest of the day.

 

-

 

Jaewon doesn't have a size kink. Honestly. 

It's not as if he enjoys it on purpose. He can't help that his heart beats a little harder when Mino drapes himself all over Jaewon, hunches against his back with his chin on Jaewon's shoulder and not moving even if Zico tells him he looks ridiculous. He can't help that he likes the casual hugs Mino doles out, practically lifting Jaewon off his feet and squeezing all air out of him without meaning to. It's not like it's his fault that Mino's fingers thrumming against his thigh or stroking over the tattoo on his arm is enough to turn Jaewon on because all he can think about are those same fingers stretching him open.

There's something about Mino that makes him feel safe. A lot of it is about who Mino is, all dumb jokes and crinkled smiles and sick verses. But some of it is definitely about the sheer size of him, wide shoulders and strong arms and thighs that could probably crush skulls or something. Not to mention his dick; big enough to leave Jaewon feeling satisfied for days in a way that nobody else has quite managed to do.

Okay, so maybe he does have a bit of a size kink. But who gives a fuck when he has found someone who actually fulfills it in such a perfect way?

 

-

 

A weekend off, and Mino's draped over Jaewon's couch, hanging off the edges of it. They've had lunch with the team, but turned down the invitations to go clubbing. Not that Jaewon would have minded doing that, it's always fun, but he'd rather spend time alone with Mino. Especially when they're behind locked doors, not needing to be careful.

"You need better games," Mino comments, having spent maybe ten minutes on each of Jaewon's Playstation games.

Jaewon just rolls his eyes and throws his head back to connect with Mino's thigh. It's almost weird, being casual and alone together at the same time. Normally they don't have time for this. "Don't have money to buy new games, I just get second-hand ones."

"You need a sugar daddy," Mino says and throws the controller down.

"You offering?" Jaewon turns his head and grins up at Mino. It's not exactly something they stick to all the time, that would get too weird, but Jaewon doesn't mind adding it whenever he sees fit. Like when they're collaborating and Mino tells him to do something a different way and Jaewon leans in to mutter _yes, daddy_ into his ear; it's usually enough to turn Mino on enough to take an extra long break so he can fuck Jaewon in the bathroom, coming faster than normal every time.

Mino chuckles and reaches out, gives Jaewon's neck a squeeze. "If I was rich, I'd offer. Guess I'll just have to stick to punishing you when you're bad or somethin'."

Well. That certainly gets Jaewon's attention. He heaves himself up into the couch, sitting upright on Mino's lap, straddling him. "What, are you saying I deserve to be punished?"

"Maybe not," Mino says, but his hands run up Jaewon's thighs in a way that says he's thought about it. 

"You want to punish me?" Jaewon finds the most innocent tone of voice he can manage and Mino shudders beneath him, his dick hardening against Jaewon's ass. "Oh, you do, don't you? Maybe you've thought about it at night and thought it was too naughty." He rolls his hips and grinds down against Mino, forces himself to keep talking in the same tone. "Want to make it hurt, daddy? You wanna make me _cry_?"

Mino growls and gets up, practically knocking Jaewon to the floor but catching him at the last moment. He's so eager he half drags, half carries Jaewon to the bedroom and Jaewon can't stop himself from laughing at how they both tear at his clothes, trying to get them off as quickly as possible. 

He figures Mino's clothes can wait, and crawls onto the bed, gets on all fours because he can imagine what Mino has in mind. It's another thing that Jaewon hasn't really considered, but if Mino's going to keep having such good ideas then who is he to protest?

Except that Mino adds genuine force behind the very first blow and Jaewon yelps and shifts away because damn, that's just painful.

"Start slow, fuck." He rubs his ass and winces at the sting that is far too much so soon.

Mino offers him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I've never done this before. I mean, properly."

It's not like Jaewon's an expert at this either. He might be adventurous and he knows he has a lot more experience with guys than Mino does, but there are still so many things he has never tried. Never even considered trying, until Mino. "Start slow, then go harder," he says, trying to be as helpful as possible. "I think I can take it then."

"And you'll tell me to stop if you can't." It's not a question, but it requires an answer nonetheless. Though when Mino gives his ass a couple if light smacks, it's difficult to think straight enough to answer.

"Stop if I say 'strawberries', only then." 

Jaewon hasn't explained the whole deal with safewords to Mino, but Mino's not dumb and while he huhs at first, he seems to get it. "So even if you tell me to stop that doesn't necessarily mean you want me to stop?"

"Exactly." Jaewon's entire face feels hot and maybe he should be ashamed of himself, but Mino knows him pretty well by now and if he had problems with any of this, he would no doubt have said so.

Instead he laughs quietly and settles on the bed, drags Jaewon close and manhandles him until Jaewon finds himself over Mino's lap. It's a precarious position, vulnerable, his head resting against his arms on the mattress and his ass in the air. He feels like he's laid bare and it's almost enough to make him uncomfortable. 

Before he has the chance to think about it too much, Mino's hand is back on his ass. Rubbing gently at first, then giving a light smack. It doesn't hurt this time, and Jaewon sighs as asign to Mino to keep going. Mino has one arm around him, steadying him and keeping him in place. It adds to the feeling of being vulnerable, and after a couple of harder slaps Jaewon almost starts to feel like he really is being punished. 

Mino adds more force, slow and steady, rubbing the heated skin between blows, and even if it's getting harder to deal with, Jaewon's enjoying it too. At least until Mino's hand connects with his ass as hard as the first time, the sound of it so loud. Jaewon mutters a protest and tries to squirm away, but Mino has all the advantage right now and holds him still with ease. "Shhh, it's okay, you can take it," he says, and then, "be good for daddy," and fuck if it doesn't make all the difference and Jaewon practically arches into the next blow, encouraging it instead of half-heartedly trying to get away from it.

Mino can clearly tell, his breath hitches and he keeps it up, spanks Jaewon so hard he's not sure if he's going to be able to sit ever again. "Daddy, please," he moans, the plea unplanned but honest and he scrabbles uselessly at the bedsheet when Mino presses him down just enough for Jaewon to get a little friction.

The next time, Mino has lowered his hand a little and it lands on the top of Jaewon's thigh. The sting of it is far worse, it fucking hurts but it hurts _so good_ and Jaewon's feet kick out as Mino repeats the smack, first once, twice, three times, and then does the same thing on the other side.

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna," Jaewon starts, but his voice cuts off when Mino's fingers circle his rim and then press inside. He starts out with two and it's a little uncomfortable, but a few light smacks distracts him enough to adjust. Mino doesn't even take it slow, finger-fucks him in time with the steady slaps to Jaewon's ass and Jaewon knows he's panting and downright whining but he can't even begin to care. 

For someone who started out relatively clueless, Mino has learned a lot of things pretty damn quickly and Jaewon really does whine when Mino's fingers slide deeper, pressing relentlessly against his prostate, making him kick out again.

"Fuck, too much, stop," he forces out, but Mino doesn't, doesn't stop, just keeps up the pressure and even adds to it, adding a third finger and smacking the back of Jaewon's thigh again and Jaewon thrashes, manages to rub himself just right against Mino's thigh and fuck, the orgasm rushes through him so hard and fast that his vision blurs. He's pretty sure he yells out Mino's name but there's no being concerned with that now, not when Mino keeps spanking him all through the orgasm until Jaewon is squirming in earnest because there are limits to how much he can take.

"Strawberries," he all but whines, and sighs in relief when Mino stops. Jaewon twists around enough to look at Mino; he's flushed all the way to his ears and looks like he's about to break. "Was I good, daddy?" Jaewon asks, innocence back in his voice and he laughs at how Mino swears.

Afterwards, when Jaewon has recovered enough to actually move, Mino fucks him, slow and steady, seeming to savor every moment. He kisses Jaewon as he comes, quiet moans muffled by Jaewon's mouth.

For the first time, Mino stays the night, wrapped all around Jaewon as if he can't get close enough.

Jaewon hasn't slept so well in ages.

 

-

 

They fuck again in the morning, half asleep and uncoordinated. Mino presses lazy kisses to Jaewon's shoulder and licks at the tattoos on his chest. He's groggy when he wakes up, slow to come, and Jaewon relishes the feel of it all.

This isn't something he's used to.

Coming is an afterthought, something far less important than the feeling of Mino against him, warm and surprisingly soft. It's Mino who wraps a hand around his cock and jerks him off in lazy strokes, but it's Jaewon who makes Mino shudder when he sucks the come off Mino's fingers afterwards. 

It's strange, seeing each other at this time of day, but Jaewon likes it. Could get used to it. He fights Mino for space in front of the mirror and complains when Mino seems to eat half of everything in the fridge for breakfast, but he's still smiling through it all.

 

-

 

The filming ends before Jaewon is ready for it. He has plans for what to do afterwards, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have liked to keep things as they were.

Mostly he worries that Mino will drift right back out of his life, despite how much closer they've gotten. For Mino, it might still just be about sex. By now, Jaewon knows that it's more than that for him. 

He doesn't even know when it happened. Somewhere along the line Mino wormed his way from being friend to fuck buddy to something else entirely, and Jaewon doesn't want to lose it again. He's gotten used to having Mino's number on speed dial. To waking up to dumb pictures from the internet every morning and Mino's voice at night telling him goodnight. He's gotten used to Mino's arms around him and Mino's presence beside him, comforting and arousing at the same time and fuck, this had not been part of the plan.

They all go out for drinks after filming officially wraps up. Jaewon knocks back more drinks than he normally would until Mino stops him, concern in his eyes and that just makes it worse. 

"What's wrong? You've been weird all day." Mino tugs Jaewon closer until they're pressed side by side in their booth. If they had been back in Jaewon's apartment, Jaewon would have climbed into his lap and worked away the worries and nagging thoughts that way.

Not an option at the moment. He shrugs and flails more than intended, knowing he's probably too drunk to talk about this. 

Then again, maybe being drunk helps.

"Don't wanna lose you," he admits eventually, staring hard at the dance floor. "Filming's over, you've got stuff to do, I've got stuff to do. You're not even-"

"Jaewon." Mino's voice is even and unreadable, at least until he laughs and wraps an arm around Jaewon, drags him even closer even if there's no air between them as it is. "I don't give a fuck, I'm not going anywhere."

For once, it's Jaewon staring at Mino in surprise instead of the other way around. Mino just shrugs and turns his head, presses a wet smooch against Jaewon's cheek just as Zico comes back to their table. "Get a fucking room," he says, rolling his eyes as if none of this is the slightest bit surprising.

Maybe it isn't, and Jaewon shifts enough to slip his arms around Mino, giving him a squeeze of a hug. "How about we follow his advice and then you can prove to me that you're not just gonna disappear."

"Thought you'd never ask." Mino grins back at him, honest and affectionate. Jaewon thinks to hell with what they should do and leans in, kisses Mino right there in the middle of the club. Mino just puts a hand on the back of his head and returns the kiss lazily, proving to everyone who cares to look that yeah, they're together, actually _together_ , and that it's fucking perfect.


End file.
